Bastille Day Blues
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: Drabble, ONESHOT! The Doctor and his new companion Isabelle go to the first Bastille Day, but not all is what it seems. Swearing and adult themes hinted at. R


**A/N: Just an idea I thought up and it wouldn't leave me alone. Not gonna say anymore, it'll ruin the story. **

"Ready?" the Doctor asked, offering his arm to Isabelle.

"Always," she replied accepting his offered arm. They strolled out of the TARDIS, and into 18th century France. Tonight was the first every Bastille Day, 1789. It was a masquerade ball that they were headed to, and although Isabelle had, the Doctor had opted not to wear a mask. Said it ruined his hair. Isabelle had laughed at this.

"Just so you know, you look amazing," he said as they wandered near the ballroom plaza.

"Oh I know. And you don't look so bad out of pinstripe yourself mister," she quipped, tongue in cheek.

Together, they strolled down the main street, which thankfully had been sealed off, from members of the public. Somehow, amongst all their teasing though, they had started holding hands, and were attracting quite a few onlookers. They surely must have looked 'modern' so to speak.

"Name?" the guard at the door asked, bored.

"Oh, I'm John Smith and this is Isabelle DiMitriados. If you don't believe me, I have a note from the king." The Doctor replied getting ready to whip out his psychic paper.

"Yes… I see. Well, that seems to be in order. Enjoy your evening Mr Smith, Miss DiMitriados."

"Smooth."

"What else do you expect from me?"

She laughed at this, and they proceeded to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance mademoiselle?" the Doctor asked, kissing her hand.

"Of course Monsieur."

The music was a faster tempo then Isabelle would have liked, apart from tiring her out a bit, a slower song meant she would have to stand closer to the Doctor. Since she'd been travelling with him, Isabelle had found herself slowly falling in love with the Doctor. The song ended and a slower one started, she was about to step closer when:

"If I may cut in," the voice belonged to a beefy looking man.

Feeling inclined to dance with him however, Isabelle replied, "Certainly monsieur."

The Doctor was about to sit down after watching Isabelle's disgust at having to dance with the man, however a blonde woman glided into his arms and forced him to dance with her.

"Where is your mask?" she enquired, her French accent heavy.

"Uh, I forgot it."

The woman grinned and the Doctor saw a strange resemblance in her. However he couldn't quite place just what it was. He began to fondle her hands; they too were familiar, the cut above her knuckle, he felt like that was nothing new. "You have nice hands," he said, trying to cover any misleading information.

A smile played on the woman's lips, "So do you Monsieur. Although, there is something, puzzling about you… The fabric and stitching on you suit, it should not come about for another two hundred years."

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat. For a second he felt like she was onto him.

"Ah, I see I have troubled you. Perhaps it was not my place. It's just; I sense an air about you. You British men. So caught up in fashion, and politics."

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief; she just thought he was arrogant. That was good to know.

"There _is _one more thing though Doctor…" she cut herself off there, as if revealing a horrid secret.

"I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"

"Shit…"

The Doctor frowned, language like that from a woman of _this _era?

"Who are you?" the Doctor went to pull off her mask, but she retreated. Persistent, he lifted it gently off her face.

"Hello."

"Rose…" he breathed. The Doctor engulfed her in his arms. Embracing her firmly, as if never to let her out of his sight again.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"_Me? _I walked. Doctor, this is 2007. Where did you think you were? And I suppose that being said, the more appropriate question is how did _you _get here Doctor?"

"Well that's a daft question and you know it."

"Yes… true, but how did the TARDIS bring you here?"

"I don't know. I really do not know. Are we in London?"

"Finally he's clever. Yes, this is a Mocktail. A mock version of the first ever Bastille Day."

"And you're in it?"

"Bit of history, probably as close as I'm gonna get now."

They laughed at this.

"Care to continue dancing Miss Tyler. We're attracting attention standing in the middle here not moving."

"And I thought you didn't dance Doctor."

"Well, sometimes, for some people, exceptions can be made."

He pulled her waist close to his firmly, and she took his hand in hers. They danced. Laughing with each other. Catching up on months spent apart. Isabelle watched this for a while. She wondered who the blonde was. She was sure soaking up every last ounce of the Doctor's attention. They moved onto the balcony and Isabelle began to feel a pang of jealousy. He hadn't invited her onto the balcony as she had of hoped. Tonight, she had thought, was their night. And, the blonde was stealing that away. Yes, Isabelle was jealous.

"Can I just say, Rose, you look fantastic," the Doctor said, the moonlight on her soft features, long blonde hair cascading down her back. Her milky skin, smooth and elegant, she was a vision of beauty in the Doctor's eyes.

"Thanks… you don't scrub up to bad yourself."

The Doctor took a deep breath and said, "Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you here. I'm sorry for not trying harder to get back, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." With that said, the Doctor lowered his tilted head, and pressed his lips to hers. When she kissed him back, the Doctor knew he was forgiven. By Rose at least.

"What the hell is this?" Isabelle shrieked, her face tearstained.

The Doctor and Rose were apart in a flash, both looking equally embarrassed.

"Izzy… " the Doctor moaned chasing after his companion, Rose hurrying along in his wake.

"Who is she Doctor? One of your girlfriends scattered over thousands of galaxies? A random you picked up tonight? Is she your whore?"

"Don't you _dare _talk about Rose like that," the Doctor said, scaring Rose and Isabelle half to death. He never spoke to anyone like that. Even the Daleks.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's not me you should be apologising to."

"Why should I be apologising anyway? You're the one sleeping around. I thought we had something special going on!"

"Sleeping around? I haven't seen Rose in four years! I love her! Sorry Rose, not the most romantic thing, but, yes I do love you. And you're saying I can't spend time, and have fun with her?" he shouted incredulously.

"You love her?"

"Yes. With all my heart," he turned to face her and smiled sadly at Rose. It was hardly the way he wanted to tell her.

"Then why am I bothering?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I'm going back to the TARDIS, but, I don't know if I'll see you later."

With that, Isabelle stormed off.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," Rose said quietly. She was responsible for breaking up a friendship. For shattering another young girl's heart.

"Don't apologise. You've got _nothing _to be sorry for. Isabelle's always been a little selfish. It's not the first time we've argued."

"Fighting like an old married couple," she joked, "And I'm the other woman."

The Doctor smiled at this and said, "I'd rather _we _were that couple. Did you know what she meant? What I didn't understand?"

"Doctor sometimes you're the biggest geek I know, but that was the most daft question you've ever asked me. She's in love with you," Rose said simply, holding his hand.

"God…I had no idea…I should go apologise…"

"No. She's gonna want space. I know I do after an argument. She won't have left you. She still thinks this is 1879. You're her lift home."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know what to say and when to say it."

"I dunno."

"Brilliant you are. And I did mean it before, I do love you."

"I know. I always did."

"Yeah… but I needed to say it."

"Wouldn't have mattered."

"It does to me."

He kissed her again gently; glad to feel her against him. For four years, they'd suffered. Put on a brave face.

"So, who was your date tonight? He's probably wondering where you are and who's stolen you away," the Doctor asked.

"I came with Mickey. When I saw you on the dance floor before, he told me to go to you. Said he'd meet me back at the estate later. He understood."

"Right… so, you and him…"

"We're just friends Doctor. I couldn't… Not after you…"

He gave her a hug, then said," Do you want to dance?"

"Again with the dancing… this regeneration's changed you Doctor. Yes, I'll dance with you."

He swept her up in his arms and whisked her quickly over the floor, melting into each other's arms, it would've been the perfect ending to an almost perfect night…had the Doctor not needed to apologise to Isabelle.

They wandered away from the complex, and down the road to the TARDIS. There it was, as inconspicuous as ever to passers by, and yet it stood out to Rose and the Doctor.

"You better not have touched my stuff!" Rose laughed, jumping around the console.

"I wouldn't!" he teased.

"We'd hope not, for your sake… You should go talk to her."

The Doctor pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead, determined to make the most of the time they had together. "I'll be back soon. You _do _remember where your room was don't you?"

"As if I could forget."

He grinned at her, and then the Doctor was gone, running madly into the depths of the TARDIS, yelling out to Isabelle.

"What!" she replied irate.

"I want to talk to you."

"You already are."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"What about Rose? Is she there?"

"She's in her room, getting re-acquainted."

"So she's coming with us? I – I don't know. I haven't asked her, I want her to come."

"And what about me? Do I get dumped into an airlock?"

"No. You can stay for as long as you want."

Isabelle opened her door at this, eyes puffy from crying, and an empty box of chocolates sitting on her bed.

He gave her a hug, which she gladly returned and sat down on the bed opposite her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about Rose. It's just, when I lost her, I thought, that was it. I've known you for two months Iz, and in the time that I've known you, you've helped me in ways you'll never dream possible. You made me smile, laugh, and enjoy life. And that's a rare thing. Be grateful you've got it. You're going to make some man very lucky one day."

"But I want that man to be you."

"I know. But… I love Rose. It's just how I feel. To me, you're a best friend, a sister, and cousin. I'm so sorry Iz."

She sniffed," It's okay. I've thought it out, and I want to stay with you. I want to be your friend. I want to be Rose's friend. I want us to be a family, whether or not I'm yours or not. I'm tired of being selfish. Rose is obviously a remarkable person, and so are you. If I surround myself with you long enough, hopefully it will rub off onto me."

"Isabelle DiMitriados, you have got to be one of the wisest eighteen year olds I know."

She smiled at him, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Knock, knock," Rose asked appearing at Isabelle's door.

The ushered her inside, and she sat down on the bed.

"Rose Tyler, meet Isabelle DiMitriados."

"It's a pleasure."

"Rose, I'm sorry I called you a whore."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

The two, although having just properly met, gave each other a sisterly hug. Yes, they were going to get along just fine.

**I know it's a long drabble, and seeing as you read this far, please review. I hope you like it. And it's a one shot. Unless I decide to expand it. Which is unlikely, but you never know… you never know….**


End file.
